The present invention relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a fuel supply thereto.
Shutoff valves (SOVs) for Industrial Gas turbines operate to selectively supply gas fuel to a burner section. During the start sequence, the SOVs are opened and various methods are employed to detect if flame has been established within the burner section. If a flame is not detected, the SOVs are again closed. Failure to achieve flame may be due to several causes such as igniter failure or failure of the SOVs to properly open.